


What have we become?

by Chel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, M/M, Romance, Roughness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chel/pseuds/Chel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a moment where he stars reflecting on how his life changed after meeting someone like him, someone who lived with the motto “Rules exist for us to break them”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, praying to god it would just shut up. Hangovers were worse than anything in the world, my head hurt like hell and my stomach clenched again as if trying to get everything out, with no avail. Everything I had eaten or drank the previous day had been flushed down the toilet hours ago.

I looked into the mirror and my reflection scared me.

My face looked pale, my eyes were red. When I passed my tongue over my lips it stung. They were chapped again. Nothing new with that. Even my body was covered in marks, probably from our rough way of showing how much we loved each other. Either way I didn’t remember much from the night events. 

I used to be such a good guy. Never be said that I caused problems to anyone. I went to church with my family every Sunday, school was something I excelled in, my grades were among the best, I never stayed out late, never went to those parties my friends loved to go because I knew what happened on those. 

But that almost perfect being I was, banished the moment I met you. I couldn’t believe how much you changed me over the years. First as friends you would always drag me into a new one of your adventures. 

Dangerous ones that almost ended our life’s a few times. I remember well how you always escaped from your family, with a trick or a fool play you would be gone from your house, curses flew from the house followed by your name every time. Father would always say you were a bad influence, mother never thought so; she always said you were the right friend for me, someone who would help me discover the world.

Now I wish I had listened to my father then. Maybe that way we wouldn’t end up like we are now. And yet I couldn’t care what you did. I would always follow you without a doubt.

I wanted to become a doctor. Something that became a distant dream with the time.

 _Why_? 

You asked me once. Even I didn’t know why I wanted to become one then. I think that time we had that accident in the forest was when I realized I wanted to save lives. 

By now the scars are almost gone, although after what happened I couldn’t stop my fingers from tracing them every moment I could, it always made me think of what we had done. 

How could we think a wolf wouldn’t attack us? That it would be like playing with a dog?

How fool we were then. And that didn’t stop you from trying to play with the animal. It was me the one who ended up in the hospital because of it.

To this day I still remember your motto. 

_“Rules exist for us to break them”_

How could we survive everything we did with that motto, was something I always asked god. I believed in him then, now, he is just an imaginary friend I had when I was younger.

I still wonder what happened to them. Our families, I mean.

We left them without a single word, without a note of where we were going.

And that makes me wonder, do they still remember we were once in their lives. Have they given up on their search for us? Did they _even_ search for us?

You didn’t come with me when I went back to our hometown. You said it was a waste of time. That they had already moved on. 

It had been eight years since we left, why would they still be there? I didn’t listen to you and traveled for days until I got there.

I _hated_ you were right.

No one was there. Our houses were there, abandoned. I don’t know what I expected to find when I entered them. 

Maybe answers. Maybe I just hoped everything was just a nightmare.

When I went back to you, you weren’t surprised. You just told me we had a new adventure, and we kept living like that.

I never kept the count of the problems we caused around.

The biggest of them all, falling in love.

I still recall that night, how you touched me, kissed me, worshipped me. Now that’s just a fond memory I cling to. Nothing can be like the past. You can’t be like before, neither can I.

Our lives went downhill the moment we started to lose a reason to keep living. We became what we always feared, boring and monotone.

Life didn’t give us the thrill it did before. Things became mundane. And in our search for something exciting we met Mary Jane, who presented us later to H. From whom we haven’t been able to escape since then.

Our bodies liked them, how could they not? It gave us what life couldn’t give us anymore.

And we became these shells; shells of humans that once enjoyed life.

We promised we would leave it after a few tries. A promise we have yet to keep.

I tried to think on those past times countless of times, trying in vain to find were we went wrong. All that came into my mind was that we did everything wrong.

I felt something sneak up my torso a while ago, but until now I realize my mind had been far away from here.

I stared at your eyes through the mirror, and like always I found myself lost in them.

You smiled, but I have to say I liked more the ones you did before, those were sincere, came from your heart. The new ones, not so much.

I couldn’t resist and my lips formed a smile too. I don’t know when but I turned in your arms with my own hands grabbing your neck. You lifted your head to allow me more space and I had to wonder why, you know I just want to squeeze hard until you are out of breath, just like I had done many times before, prove of that are the finger marks that marry your skin now.

Still, every time you just do the same, you let me do as I please. 

Maybe you just wanted to die right then. And maybe I just wanted to end this suffer we lived.

But I knew I wouldn’t be able to finish this from the first moment I heard your name.

Even then I knew I would never want to be away from you.

No matter what I said in the past, what my father told me about you, I knew you had made me an addict for you. Just like you became an addict for me.

It seems am in another dimension because I realize you had my hands on your own the moment you placed a kiss on them.

I look again into your eyes as I get closer to your face. I heard a purr but I couldn’t tell which one of us let it out. Your name came out from my lips as a pray and I could see in your eyes you were pleased by it. 

I can’t believe how much you changed me. But I couldn’t bring myself to hate you. Not when we were kids, not after everything we have gone through.

Because I know that even if the path we took was destructive and brought us to where we are now, I wouldn’t like for it to be any other way.

You closed the gap between our lips just when I was about to say something. I bet you knew and did it on purpose. I didn’t care. I never cared. Your kisses had always made me shut up in the past. You knew it would be the same now.

When I started to feel lightheaded you ended the kiss with a nip to my lower lip.

To the end of our life’s I will always remember the sinful words you whispered into my ear, words that would always make me follow you even if it meant going to the deeps of hell. My name said in a tone that promised pleasures beyond imagination.

“Ready for another adventure, _Na-ru-to_?”


	2. Part 2

"One day...you'll have...to finish" I hear what you say between gasps, but it sounds so distant it is more like a whisper.

I come back to my senses and I realize my hands are once again in your throat. I let go of you and you look at me with a sad look, as if disappointed I didn't finish what I started, but your still take a deep breath.

The marks in your neck are starting to get purple; it only means I pressed harder this time than ever before. Or maybe the past marks just haven't gone away.

"Why?" I ask and lean forward until my head is resting in your chest. How we ended up in the floor of the room with me in top of you is a mystery.

The last thing I remember was our reflection in the bad room mirror, or were we in the shower? I don't know. And I really don't care anymore.

Your heartbeat has always helped me, its soothing when it’s calm. Right now I hear the fast pace it has. I wonder how fast mine is beating. "Why you let me do this every time?"

You chuckle and I can feel your fingers tracing over the scars in my back. "Because"

"Because?" was that even an answer?

"Yeah" your hands lift my head and you are looking directly at me. "Just because"

I nod and turn my head so I can kiss one of your palms. That satisfices you, I can tell by the way you sigh and look at me.

You let go of my face and push yourself up so you are sitting with me sitting in your lap.

The light starts flicking above us and I lift my head to look at it, you take that moment to start nibbling my neck.

"Do you...remember the day we met?"

"Yeah" your mouth stills over my jaw but soon I feel your tongue tracing my lower lip before giving it a small bite "It was summer, my family had just moved in front of your house."

"You weren't helping them" I look down at you and you are giving me that false smile of yours.

"No, as soon as I could I ran out of there looking for an arcade" your hands find their place in my lower back.

"You came back pretty late, but Mikoto didn't scold you"

"No, she never did. You were so pristine and utterly boring" I hear the teasing in your voice and I roll my eyes chuckling

"you on the other hand looked like a street boy with your skate and all" I still wonder how your father let you us those ragged jeans and oversized hoodie, that I have no doubt once it belonged to your brother before you claimed it as you own, every day

"I was twelve" you retort but I can tell the memory makes you feel good for some reason

"I liked your skate"

"You never let me teach you"

"Dad always said it was dangerous" I said absently remembering how he would always argue with my mother over it.

"He thought everything was dangerous"

"Even you" I nod and my hand lifts until it rest where your heart is

"Even me" you say as a whisper leaning forward until my lips are almost touching yours "Am I dangerous to you, Naruto?"

I stay silent. Are you dangerous to me? Maybe, once before everything happened I could have said yes. Now, I think we are both dangerous to each other.

"You won’t answer me?"

"I don't think I should answer such a boring question" that the truth, why answer something so unimportant, does it even matter?

"Why?"

"Because" I see you smirk and look down. Yeah, you are not the only one with that as an answer.

"I see" my finger starts tracing things in your chest but it stills when I see the marks in your neck again.

I didn't even realize when you let go of me and have your hands over mine taking it to your neck.

"I know you want to" you say again and the hope is back in your eyes. Maybe you just want to end our misery once and for all. But you won't do it by your hand, that's not what you want. That’s not what we promised all those years ago.

We stay like that, not muttering a word, looking at each other. I press you again until you are lying in the floor again, letting go of my hand you let your arms rest on the floor.

Completely at my mercy and without a single reaction that tells me you will try to stop me, I bring my other hand to your neck but I don't do anything, just letting them rest there, and I can feel as if they have always belonged there.

I can't even remember the first time i placed them there, the only thing I can tell for sure is that your brother once caught us.

Now that I think about it, that's when he started trying to separate us. If only he had succeeded what would be of us today.

Maybe I would be the doctor I wanted to be. And you would be the best skater in the world, just like you wanted.

I let go of you and sit back straddling your hips, my hands over your chest "I feel tired"

You nod and only lift one hand to clean the tear that is falling down my cheek.

I stand up and help you up too and without a word we go to the bed.

What time it is, we don't know. It’s the only thing we love about this place; it has no windows that would let the world see what we are doing, in this place we can do anything we want without a care. Sometimes it feels suffocating, but other times like now let me see why we choose this place.

I lay down but you bring me closer to you shifting until your body is lying half on top of mine. I let one of my arms rest over you, and you just wrap your own around me. I close my eyes and I feel your breath even out. You always were the fast sleeper between the two of us.

\--------

_"Naruto, sweetie, come downs stairs" Kushina said from the end of the stairs before going back to the kitchen where his husband was already waiting for her._

_Soon she could hear his son coming down the stairs and joining them in the kitchen. "Yes, mom?"_

_"We are going to greet the new neighbors" she smiled at him grabbing a small roasting dish from the table "I heard from Miss Aburame that they have a son around your age"_

_"That's great" Naruto said not so thrilled about it. All the kids in the block already teased him, always calling him names to mock him. A new kid would only mean a new voice calling him names._

_"Maybe you can invite him over for dinner tomorrow" Minato said crouching in front of him ruffling his hair "He is new in town and doesn't have friends, what a better way to welcome him"_

_"Maybe" Naruto said hesitant. He wasn't so sure it would be a great idea but he could say no to his dad._

_"Ok let's go" Kushina said happily and led the way to the other side of the street, once in the porch of the new neighbors Minato ringed the bell and Naruto heard some voices before a teen opened the door._

_"Can I help you?" the teen said politely. But Naruto suspected he already knew why they were there._

_"Hi! We live across the street and we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood" her mother smiled and the teen nodded._

_"Of course, please come in" the teen moved back allowing them to enter "Mom, the neighbors across the street are here"_

_They heard a box fall down followed by a course and a smacking sound and murmurs; Minato chuckled already imagining what that could have been._

_Right then a woman appeared in the hall followed by her husband_

_"Good morning, excuse the mess, we only started unpacking" the woman said smiling at them._

_"No need to worry, it’s always the same when moving into a new house."_

_"You also moved here?" the woman asked and Minato nodded_

_"Yes, six years ago" Kushina said and his husband hummed in agreement_

_"I see, but oh we haven't introduced ourselves. Sorry, my name is Uchiha Mikoto, and this is my husband Fugaku, and my oldest son, Itachi. I think Sasuke is in his room and didn't hear you coming" that explained why the kid his age wasn't there._

_"I'm Uzumaki Kushina; this is Minato, my husband, and Naruto, our son." Kushina said handing Mikoto the roast dish. "We didn't know if you would already have the gas line working so I cooked something for you and your family."_

_"Thank you very much, you didn't have to." Fugaku said and turned to look at Itachi._

_"Thank you" the teen said and Naruto had to wonder if he was actually grateful for it._

_"I hope it’s of your tastes. Am afraid am only familiar in Korean cuisine"_

_"Korean? Isn’t that great honey" Mikoto said looking at her husband and he chuckled._

_"Ever since we were for a while in Korean she has been addicted to it, so I would like to apologize if she drags you every day to teach her how to cook, Kushina-san" the man said with humor in his voice, her wife sometimes was a bit to forceful when she wanted something._

_"I won't mind, as long as you eat whatever we do. I must admit, once I start cooking I prepare a lot of it, don' I Minato."_

_"Yes, that's why usually am in charge of the cooking, if she cooks we usually find ourselves with a lot of containers in the freezer or refrigerator. I have to admit, if the town was starving I just need to take out all the food in the freezer and problem solved" the adults laughed but Naruto just didn't see the joke on it. Adults._

_"Itachi, why don’t you go and bring Sasuke" his father said and Itachi just leaned his head to the side_

_"He already left"_

_"He left? When?" Fugaku asked a bit surprised, he hadn't seen him leave so he had thought the boy was unpacking in his room._

_"Before the moving van left"_

_Mikoto sighed but laughed softly "It’s a shame you couldn't meet him now Naruto. Sasuke is just a bit too quick for me to catch."_

_"That's just how boys are, isn't it?" Kushina said laughing along with Mikoto._

_"Fugaku, I see you are in charge of moving boxes around, would you like some help with it" Minato said looking at the boxes in the room at his left. They sure had a lot do._

_"If you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate it" Fugaku answered with relief, although Itachi was helping him, the teen couldn't move all of the boxes around considering all of them were either heavy or too big for him to move around_

_"No problem, that way Kushina and Mikoto can talk and know each other better."_

_"That would save me a lot of chit chat in the future" he said jokingly and Minato chuckle._

_"I can hear you, Fugaku" Mikoto said looking at him with a glare but the smile in her lips betrayed her._

_"You know I love you Miko" the man said giving her a kiss in the cheek before going back into the living room followed by Minato and Itachi._

_"Why don't we go into the kitchen and have a cup of tea while we talk" Mikoto suggested and led them through the house into the kitchen where she left the dish beside the stove soon turning it on and placing a kettle with water on it_

_"You have two sons then? Kushina asked taking a seat in one of the chairs by the breakfast bar._

_"Yes, am surrounded by boys. How old are you Naruto?"_

_"I'm eleven Mikoto-san"_

_"Sasuke just turned twelve last July. Am sure you will be good friends then."_

_"Isn't that great Naruto, it means he will be in the same grade as you" Kushina said happily and Naruto nodded at her also smiling. It was better to pretend he was happy right then, who knew maybe this boy wouldn't be as bad as the others. He could only hope._

_When the kettle started whistling Mikoto took out two cups from the cupboard and turned to look at Naruto._

_"Would like some apple juice, Naruto? Am afraid we don't have much to drink now, I was planning on going to the store until tomorrow"_

_"Juice is fine Mikoto-san" the blond nodded and Mikoto took out a glass for him filling it with the juice she took from the refrigerator._

_She placed it in front of him and asked Kushina what tea would she like._

_After tea was made Mikoto placed a few cookies on a plate placing them in the bar._

_"If you want I could accompany you tomorrow to the store, I also need to do the shopping of this week."_

_"Thank you that would be great, I’ve been driving around the town yet and with my sense of direction I'm sure I can get lost pretty easily."_

_"Haha it tends to happen. Some streets are just easy to miss." Kushina said grabbing one of the cookies giving it a bite and humming in appreciation "Oh my god, this cookies are delicious"_

_"You like them? I was afraid they hadn't come out as good as they look" Mikoto said relieved biting hers too_

_"They taste really good I wouldn't worry much about them. So, the gas line is working? Because when we first arrived the only thing we had working in the house was the water, not even the electricity had been connected then."_

_"Fugaku made clear that the house had to have the gas working by the time we were here. He knows I enjoy cooking and baking, he wouldn't risk having me without something to do here while he unpacks"_

_"That’s so thoughtful of him."_

_"Yeah, he always tries his best to make things easier for us when we move."_

_"You move around a lot?"_

_"Because of...Fugaku's work, sometimes we had to move thrice a year. Lately it hasn't been so often, but the kids are growing and we can keep changing schools that often" Naruto wondered why Mikoto had hesitated at the beginning but her mother didn’t seem to notice so he didn’t say anything about it_

_"Let's hope this is the last"_

_"Yes, I think it would be good for Sasuke and Itachi to have a more stable life."_

_They kept chit chatting among them and Mikoto couldn’t help but ask Naruto about him a lot. It seemed she wasn't only interested in adult conversations. She asked him about the school, and classmates and the trips he had gone to._

_By the end of the day the still found themselves in the Uchiha house cooking, sometime during the day his mother and Mikoto had gone back to his house to get some ingredients to cook dinner. By then Naruto had already been helping his father and Fugaku-san with the unpacking, He was going back to the kitchen after helping Mikoto and his mother put the table for everyone when he was suddenly yanked behind a chair and his mouth was covered._

_"Do they know am not here?" a new voice asked him and he felt panic rise up his throat he could scream for help but he didn’t knew what the person holding him would do to him if he did "I’m asking you if my parents know am not here"_

_Parents? What is [b]he[/b] talking about...wait a minute...this was their other son?!_

_Naruto nodded and he was released. "Stupid Itachi I told him to cover for me"_

_"You shouldn't be saying bad words" the blond said but the raven looked at him weirdly._

_"What are you four?"_

_"I'm eight"_

_"Figures a mama boy won't say a bad word or he will get punished" the raven mocked him and looked at him from head to toe "And what are you wearing?"_

_Naruto looked at himself and didn’t find anything wrong with what he was wearing._

_"What’s wrong with my clothes?"_

_"Duh, everything? Who wears khaki pants with a blue shirt [b]and[/b] a rhombus vest nowadays? What are you forty?"_

_"At least it looks like my own clothes and not something I got from the hand me downs" Naruto said pointing to the raged jeans the other was wearing and the oversized hoodie._

_"You aren't as lame as I thought" the raven smirked and blew away a bang that had fallen in his face "Name is Sasuke by the way"_

_"Naruto" the blond said taking the hand that was offered to him giving it a shake_

_"You are called like an ingredient for ramen?" the raven asked skeptic but he had to muffle a laugh when the other looked embarrassed_

_"My parents liked it"_

_"Well I can't say the same but hey, I’m not the one called Naruto" the raven said standing up waiting for the other to do the same "Is my mom in the kitchen?"_

_"Yeah, my mom is helping her with dinner"_

_"Good, am starving" the raven said and until then Naruto realized the other had a skate in his other hand. He let it fall to the ground and he went to the kitchen skating._

_The blond followed after him seeing how Sasuke would move over the skate so he wouldn’t crash into anything once inside the kitchen Naruto could see the two women finishing with the cooking leaving the aprons in the bar._

_"Hi mom." Sasuke said as soon as he was in the kitchen and getting off the skate he pressed it so he could grab it putting it under his arm._

_"Sasuke what have I told you about the skate inside the house" Mikoto said already making his way to him and crouching in front of him. "You fell again from it, didn't you?"_

_"No I didn't" the raven said trying to look away from his mother._

_Mikoto took out a micropore tape from her pocket and lifted his bangs "Yeah right, so this cut just appeared in here"_

_"Maybe" the raven smiled playfully and just let her mother cover the cut along with the one on his chin. "But mom that’s the fun of skating, you don't know when you will get hurt. So I need to practice a lot to not fall from it"_

_"Hm if you say so" Mikoto smiled and kissed the boy on his cheek before straightening up "Sasuke I want you to meet Kushina, she lives across the street_

_"Nice to meet you Kushina-san" the boy said to the redhead smiling at her_

_"Hi Sasuke. I’ve heard a lot about you in the last few hours" Kushina smiled and looked at the skate the boy was holding "You like skating?"_

_"Yes very much. One day I will be the best skater in the world"_

_"That's some dream you have. Maybe you can teach Naruto to skate. I have been trying to get him into a sport but nothing seems interesting enough for him" Kushina said and Mikoto laughed softly at the display of drama from her new friend_

_"Sasuke why don't you go call the others for dinner"_

_"Yeah" the raven said letting the skate fall in the floor again._

_"What did I just tell you about skating?"_

_"That I should be careful mom" the raven said and left the kitchen before his mother could stop him from skating in the house._

_"I see he really enjoys skating"_

_"Yes, and I wish he would change from hobby. I'm afraid one day he will have a big accident because of it"_

_"Don't worry Mikoto. Kids always change sports at this age, my cousin was the same"_

_"I hope so, or else I will have more wrinkles than my grandmother in just a few years" both laughed and grabbed some of the plates from the stove and the bar taking them to the dining room where Fugaku and Minato where already sited with Itachi and Naruto. "And Sasuke?"_

_"He went to wash his hands; I believe he fell again from the skate"_

_"Yeah, but your son won't listen to me and be careful"_

_"He is as stubborn as your father Miko."_

_"Sometimes I wonder if he isn't just like you" Mikoto said stubbornly and sighed when she realized what she did "I guess he is the one who inherited our traits to its fullest"_

_"Am back" Sasuke said jogging to his place in the table already looking around the dishes that were already there trying to decide what he wanted to eat first, he made a move to grab the bread across from him when his hand was slapped by Itachi's._

_"Manners Sasuke" Itachi told him and Sasuke rolled his eyes_

_"Sorry, I didn't knew you actually knew what that was" he said and loved how Itachi glared at him. That was their brother relations ship, sometimes they were at each other’s throats but other times they were inseparable_

_"Boys stop fighting, we have guests here" Mikoto reprimanded them but both smiled knowing her mother never scolded them for real. It always was more for show than anything but both said [b]‘sorry’[/b] at the same time to not get scolded by their father._

_"Sasuke, Kushina brought us something earlier for us to eat. I'm sure you will love it" Mikoto said placing the roasting dish near Sasuke lifting the lid of it._

_"Dak Galbi!" the raven said excitedly and Mikoto smiled serving him a big portion, knowing that he would be able to eat the whole dish alone_

_"I hear it’s one of your favorites" Kushina said serving herself from another one of the dishes._

_"Yeah it is" the raven smiled and started eating "It's really good!"_

_"Am glad you liked it." She replied turning to ask Naruto what he wanted to eat._

_Dinner went on with jokes and stories told by the adult while Sasuke kept teasing Naruto and pestering his brother for having ratted him out about leaving the house. When the Uzumaki's left Sasuke was told to go back to his room to at least unpack a few of his belongings before going to sleep._

_\--------_

_When school finally started Sasuke had been placed in the same class as Naruto, and despite having to wear a uniform like everybody else, his skate was always with him just as the hoodie which he wore over the school cardigan._

_The girls where crazy for him with being the new kid and having that bad boy look. Naruto was surprised by the change in attitude in the raven when he was in the school he was composed and serious, nothing like the boy he had met a few weeks ago. He didn't like the attention he received and he would usually try to get away from everyone so he could be alone._

_"If you don't like why don't you say just say so?" Naruto asked from his spot in the ground looking to where Sasuke was seating in the branch of the tree_

_"Because they will think I do it for show and will try to make it a challenge to be my friends"_

_"Don't you want friends?" Naruto asked surprised_

_"I already have a friend"_

_"But you need to have friends in this school. You won’t see your other friends now with you living here"_

_"Idiot, I was talking about you" Sasuke tossed him a small branch hitting him in the head_

_"Hey! Don't throw things at me!" Naruto glared at him "Besides am not your friend"_

_"You are talking to me, you have gone out with me a couple of times to the arcade and you invited me for dinner two days ago."_

_"My father told me to ask you"_

_"Doesn't matter. I already call you my friend, and there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind" the raven said and turned in the branch jumping rom it scaring Naruto. He landed on his feet and crouched to relieve some of the pressure from the jump before standing up walking to grab his back pack and skate from the base of the tree._

_"What do we have next?"_

_"Sports"_

_"Great, I’ll be in the infirmary if they ask for me"_

_"You can't always skip the class with an excuse"_

_"See how I can" the raven smirked and felt victorious._

_But it was short lived when he came to the infirmary just to find the nurse had to leave for a while so that meant infirmary was going to be closed. He growled in frustration and left to the gym. And here he had thought he would be able to skip sports again._

_When Naruto saw Sasuke coming out of the lockers in his gym uniform he wanted to laugh at him. The raven looked ridiculous skinny in the uniform and white definitely wasn't a color he should be wearing; he looked so pale with it._

_"Yeah yeah laugh all you want"_

_"Is this why you always skip sports?"_

_"That's only one of the many reasons" the raven said looking away from the blond_

_"What? Are you bad at sports without your skate?"_

_"Tch, you wish I was" the raven replied smirking at him,_

_The blond just huffed at the arrogance of the raven and went to the teacher when they were all called._

_To everyone’s dismay they would only be playing basketball inside the hall since the key to the other rooms with all the equipment were missing._

_Sasuke was made captain of one team while another kid from his class was the other captain, after tossing a coin Sasuke got to choose first and while everyone was excited to be chosen they were all surprised when he chose Naruto first._

_"He doesn't know how to play, you should pick me instead" a brunet told him and Sasuke looked bored at him_

_"Naruto is taller than you and he doesn't limp when he walks like you do." Sasuke tossed the ball at the kid who had spoken and was disappointed when the other couldn't catch the ball twisting his own finger "And if you can't catch a pass like that here without the pressure of someone in your back I don't want to imagine what you will do in a game. So no thanks, I keep Naruto"_

_Everyone was amazed by the raven and Naruto wanted the earth to swallow him. Couldn’t the raven just choose him at the end and not cause a scene. Still he walked to his side and stood there silent while the teams were formed. It was a good thing the girls would be playing separately, that way the teams would be even with five in the court and one in the bench._

_"Why did you have to choose me? Didn't you hear I can't play?"_

_"You know how to play, you just don't want to" the raven said in a calm voice "but today you will be my right hand so you better be ready"_

_"Ok let's start boys!" The teacher said and everyone took their place in the court. Naruto started walking to the back of the court when he suddenly was yanked back only to be placed in the center circle for the jump ball._

_"Wait! I can't do it!" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who just shrugged and didn't seem to care whether Naruto wanted to do it or not. He was already there._

_"Ready?" the teacher asked and Naruto turned his attention to the ball quickly jumping as soon as the teacher tossed the ball. He was surprised when he managed to touch the ball first sending it to Sasuke who ran quickly across the court to score the first two points of the game._

_"Whenever I pass you the ball toss it back to me or to the hoop whatever is easier for you" Sasuke said before running away to chase after the ball._

_The game continued and Naruto couldn't believe they were winning; his team usually was always the loser because of him. Sasuke kept using his teammates to get rid of his own cover and it actually helped because most of the passes were directed at Naruto who no one had bothered to guard and he just kept tossing it to the hoop where Sasuke would jump and catch it scoring for their team. By the end of the game they were ahead of the other team by twenty four points, everyone was tired and sweating, and Naruto was surprised he hadn’t collapsed from exhaustion; this was the first time he had run for so long during a game._

_He usually was either left forgotten on the court or would be subbed out to the bench as soon as the opportunity presented._

_"I told you you could play" Sasuke told him handing him his water bottle_

_"You did everything"_

_"But if you hadn't been there I wouldn’t have been able to do it." Sasuke shrugged and sat beside him "the problem is no one really cares what you do, so it’s an advantage because you are never covered and it helps breaking the other team concentration. They flow of the game stays as we want because they don't expect to have you playing against them"_

_"You know a lot about this don't you?"_

_"My mother thinks it’s better for me to find a new sport and leave the skate. That’s why she got me in any sport available since I was five."_

_"You have been practicing skate for eight years?"_

_"Yeah, it's something I like"_

_"Then why do you always fall from it"_

_"When have you ever seen me fall from it?" the raven asked incredulously_

_"But the scratches..."_

_"Those aren't from the skate, as you saw today, sometimes I can't keep my mouth shut and it gets me in trouble"_

_"You get into fights?!"_

_"Yeah, it's not something to be so surprised about. Everyone gets into fights"_

_"No, only mobsters do"_

_"You really are a mama boy" the raven said laughing at him_

_"I'm not"_

_"Uhu" Sasuke stood up and left the blond behind going into the lockers_

_Time flew and after the first months, Naruto and Sasuke where the perfect team in sports, no matter what they played Sasuke would always win the coin toss and would choose Naruto first, thus making the perfect combo to play._

_Naruto couldn't believe what he could do in sports, never before had he been so good at it, and he suspected the raven was the reason of it. He would tell him what to do and how to move and his body would do it like if he already had done it thousands of times._

_One day after gym ended he was leaving the gym when he was yanked back inside and tossed against the wall._

_"What's with you Uzumaki, already feeling better than us just because Sasuke always chooses you?" one of his classmates spoke to him and Naruto looked at him recognizing who it was_

_"I don't know what you are talking about, Mizuki"_

_"You were always bad at sports. Why the sudden change? do you want to impress the Uchiha or what?" he spat punching the blond in the stomach making him cough and slide down the wall "You want him to pay attention to you just because you are always alone?"_

_"Leave him alone Mizuki, he isn't worth the time" one of the other boys said_

_"That’s for me to decide, Dan" he said kicking the blond shin "Maybe I should teach you your place, Uzumaki. It seems you have forgotten it"_

_Naruto saw Mizuki's foot lift from the ground and he covered his head with his arms. It wouldn’t be the first time he was used as a punching bag. The kick was aimed at his stomach and he coughed again because of the air deprive._

_He was yanked up and Mizuki struck him against the wall again not letting go of his collar. He saw the fist ready to punch him but Mizuki stopped when his wrist was hold tight by Sasuke_

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you"_

_"And why is that?" Mizuki asked arrogantly. Maybe everyone idolized the Uchiha, but that didn't meant he was going to do what the raven told him_

_"I will get mad, and it's in the best of your interest to not make me mad"_

_"Aw, the Uchiha thinks I’ll do as he says" Mizuki smirked and kicked Naruto in the shin making him whine_

_The raven glared and without warning punched Mizuki right in the nose "I told you I would get mad, now am mad" he said and grabbed his skate punching Mizuki's back with it only to kneel him a second later on the stomach._

_"Sasuke...stop" the raven turned to look at Naruto but he saw the kick marks on his uniform and just scoffed turning to look back at Mizuki._

_"You are lucky his face is intact unlike yours" he said turning away from them going to Naruto_

_"What are you, his boyfriend?!" Mizuki said holding his nose looking at him with a glare Sasuke turned around and walked back to him feeling great when the other moved back in the floor to get away from him_

_"I'm his friend, but you sound jealous. Maybe I will make you my bitch so you won’t be jealous anymore. That would so much fun" he said and the look Mizuki had on his face was priceless. If there was something he had learned really well from Itachi over the years was how to bring terror to a person mind. And maybe if Sasuke looked into a mirror then he would have seen the madman expression he had while looking at the other. He crunched in front of him and took a hold of his chin "You would be a perfect toy to break"_

_Mizuki scrambled back terrified and turned around running down the hall to the emergency exit followed by Dan who hadn't moved from his place since Sasuke had appeared._

_The raven watched them go and sighed disappointed he walked back to Naruto and helped him to his feet "I thought you said only mobsters got into fights"_

_"I didn't fight back" the blond said clutching his abdomen._

_"Boooooring. I thought Mizuki would put more fight" Sasuke said making his way with Naruto to the infirmary "Everyone here is such a pansy"_

_"They are just not used to be fought back"_

_"How boring, where is the thrill on that?" Sasuke asked looking at him from the corner of his eye and Naruto just sighed._

_"Not everyone is like you Sasuke"_

_"It's a shame; the world would be more interesting if they were"_

_"It would be dangerous"_

_"No, it would be more adventurous" Sasuke replied opening the door to the infirmary making Naruto sit in one of the beds "I'll go to the principal before he comes and finds me. I’ll go to your place later"_

_The raven didn't wait for Naruto to answer and just left him there. When Naruto had been asked what had happened he had told the nurse he had fallen from the stairs while running and as always she believed him. Once his foot was bandaged and was given an aspirin he was cleared to go back to his class. In the middle of the class a student came to ask for Sasuke's belongings and left, and after a while he saw Sasuke leaving the school accompanied by his mother who seemed upset by what had happened._

_School finished and Mizuki hadn't come back either after their encounter in the gym, and he was wondering why he hadn’t been called to the principal's office considering he was the reason Sasuke had punched Mizuki. Trying to get some answers he found Dan in his locker and walked to him startling him when he saw Naruto beside him_

_"Where is Mizuki?"_

_"In the hospital, one of his ribs is cracked and his nose is broken" Naruto's eyes widened but Dan looked more terrified "Uchiha...didn't tell why he fought with Mizuki...and he told me not to speak about it or I would regret it...please don't tell him I told you"_

_"I won't tell him. But why didn't he tell about me?"_

_"I don't know ok! He is crazy...just...stay away from me. I swear I won't tell a soul about what happened. But please...stay away from me" Dan closed his locker and walked away from him quickly not looking behind._

_Naruto walked to the entrance thinking about what Dan had just told him...Sasuke had sent their classmate to the hospital. And he had been so calmed about the whole thing._

_He was sure Fugaku would skin him alive for it. One thing was getting into fights and another was sending the person to the hospital._

_When he got outside his mother was already waiting for him to take him to the dentist appointment he had._

_When they were on his way back Naruto saw Sasuke's parent’s car already in the garage and he could only imagine Sasuke was grounded for life. That was the least his own parent would do to him if he had done the same thing._

_He went to his room and was doing his homework when Itachi's voice could be heard screaming at Sasuke at the other side of the street. He stood up and went to his window to find what was going on_

_"Sasuke come back in this instant! I'm leaving you out!" Naruto looked at the other side of the street and he could see Sasuke running away with his skate in hand turning right at the end of the street. Itachi just turned and entered the house slamming the door behind him._

_Naruto sighed and went back to his desk to finish his homework._

_He mother called him for dinner when he was back in his room he let out a startled scream when he saw Sasuke lying on his bed reading one of his biology books._

_"Naruto is everything okay?"_

_"Sorry mom...it was just a spider."_

_"Sweetie don't scare me like that"_

_"Sorry mom" Naruto went inside his room and locked the door behind him "How did you get in?!"_

_"Your window was open." Sasuke said turning the book around trying to understand what he was seeing._

_"So you just...climbed up here?" the blond asked surprised. Was Sasuke crazy or what? He could have fallen back and broke something!_

_"Hmm" Sasuke closed the book and looked at him "Hey, can I stay here tonight? I'm sure Itachi already locked all the doors and windows in the house so I won't get in later"_

_"Is he capable of leaving you out?"_

_"Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time" Sasuke shrugged and sat in the bed stretching his arms up. "Sometimes I wonder if Itachi punishes me more than my own parents"_

_"Won't your parents be mad at him for it?"_

_"I doubt it. They know I can take care of myself. Besides they never get really mad at us"_

_Naruto didn't say a word but looked surprised at the raven. How could they allow Itachi to let Sasuke out of the house for the entire night?!_

_"So...can I stay here?"_

_"Uh...sure" the blond replied scratching his nose "Are you going back to school tomorrow?"_

_"Nah, not really. I got suspended for the rest of the week." Sasuke said standing up and walking around the room._

_"You sent him to the hospital"_

_"So my mom said."_

_"You don't care?"_

_"Why should I?" Sasuke replied walking to the far wall were Naruto's shelves where_

_"Why didn't you tell them about the fight?"_

_"What fight?"_

_"Mizuki...and me"_

_"You said you weren't fighting" Sasuke shrugged and grabbed one of the figurines from the shelf "Besides...it wasn't much of a fight really"_

_"You got suspended because of me"_

_"Hn, better for me. School is boring"_

_"No it's not"_

_"It is. You should try skipping sometime. We could go on an adventure together" the raven smiled wickedly and looked at him from the corner of his eye. "That would be so much fun"_

_"Why do I doubt it?"_

_"You will never know until you try" the raven left the figurine back on its place and turned to look at Naruto "I heard our parents are going to the shopping this weekend, maybe we can get out for a while they are not here"_

_"I'm not sure that's a good idea..."_

_"Oh come on, when was the last time you actually had fun" the raven said but smirked at him "or is it that you are scared of going out alone"_

_"I'm not scared" the blond answered stubbornly. How Sasuke could say he was scared, he was already twelve!_

_"Then prove it" the raven smirked pleased already, he knew he had just made Naruto bend to his will._

_"Fine" the blond answered determined to show Sasuke he wasn't a coward._

\--------

My eyes snap open and I feel the way my hair is sticking to my forehead.

A dream...no a memory...of when everything started.

I want to move, but my body won't do as I want. I feel trapped in the past. I once heard that memories too have a useful life it would let us remember the moments we cherish...but we should eliminate the ones that hurt and this one I taught I had already forgotten.

It pains me to remember how we were before.

The lights start flicking again and my head aches. I hate this place so much right now.

"Sasuke..." my voice came out hoarse and I feel you move but you won't wake up "Sasuke...”

"What?" you whisper and I feel your breath against my neck

"I want to go back"

"Where?" you mutter and your hand moves to my nape grabbing my hairs and pulling back so you can access my neck

I moan when your lips start nibbling my skin and my fingernails scratch your back making you moan in return. I feel you move over me, but your lips get me distracted, just like your hand who keeps teasing me in the right places. "I asked you where, Naruto"

My name left your lips like a pray and I arch my body from the bed making our chest touch. It's difficult to form a coherent thought with the way your hand moves over my body. But I keep hearing you ask me where I want to go.

My head clears enough for me to answer. "The past...home"

"This is home" you take my hand and place it over your heart before capturing my lips in a fervent kiss. You literally take my breath away and just when I start to feel light-headed you break the kiss leaving me craving for more. "There is no other place to go back to Naruto"

I try to calm my breath and you only look at me without trying to distract me again.

"Let's go back" I finally am able to speak after I come down from the high you brought on me.

"No one is waiting for us there" I hear the scorn in your voice and I can't feel but look away.

"I know but-"

"Then, why do you want to go back?" you said angrily and grab my chin forcefully making me look at you. I feel threatened by the way you are looking at me.

"We need a new adventure..." I say not even sure if you are going to fall for it but it’s a gamble am ready to take.

"A new adventure..." you say and I can see how your eyes shine for a brief instant.

It worked. I can't believe it really worked. You let go of my chin and instead cup my face leaning until your nose is caressing my jaw "It sounds great"

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Even after all this years we have spent together; I still get terrified by your mood change. I know you will never hurt me. But my body still reacts on its own.

"It does" You straddle my hips and grab my hands placing them on your neck like always.

"Maybe you will finish then what you started"

"Are you in such a hurry for me to finish" I close my hands smirking at the way you move your head to allow me more space.

"Not...really" you gasp and your face starts turning red. I try to move my hands from it to let you breath again but you hold my wrist keeping them in place. I lessen the pressure and you can breathe again.

You turn you head down and I can see your pupils are dilated. Slowly your skin recovers its paleness.

"Then stop hurrying me"

"Hn" you lick your lips trying to moist them and I have to admit that is as erotic as ever.

I bring my hand to the button of your jeans and start playing with it without unbuttoning it. Which makes you chuckle. You get on your knees and your hand stills over mine. "You want to play?"

I nod not trusting my own voice to say what I want. You just laugh darkly and move away your hand to let me do as I please, soon the button is undone and m hand moves over to the zipper.

With effort we manage to take off your jeans and you crawl until your face is at level with mine. You lean forward as I lick my own lips and I feel your bottom lip against the tip of my tongue.

"Then let’s play" you murmur against my lips and we kiss again.

Later we can talk all we want about our adventure...right now I just want to feel real...like we do still exist in this monotone life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the first part of the story, this story is dark and have angst on it.
> 
> It's not beta-ed shocking that -A- , so yeah the mistakes are my own.
> 
> Please leave feedback xD..i really appreciate it when you do

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is for the POV and Tense Mini Challenge/Writing Exercise in Y!Gallery
> 
> My choice "1st person and past tense"
> 
> It's not beta-ed so the mistakes are my own.
> 
> Please leave feedback xD..i really appreciate it when you do it.


End file.
